Two Are Better Than One
by LittleWhiteRosexx
Summary: What's an adventure without your best friend? Two girls, Scarlet Singer and Milly Orolei are out and hunting. Born into hunter families isn't fun, but it's a living these girls don't mind. Of course, a cute hunter and a rebel angel is one of the perks of being born into their lives. Follow the journey of these two girls.


**~Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own my characters~ **

Scarlet's POV

"Scarlet! Watch out!" I hear from behind me.

I hit the ground fast and hear a gun go off and the ghost disappears. Holy shit I did not see that coming.

"Thanks for that, Milly." I say, smiling.

"No problem!" She says, smiling back.

Milly is my best friend. If anything, we're practically like sisters. Her family took me in once my parents got into a bad accident with a few vampires. Our families were really close. Through thick and thin, thats what my father used to say whenever he would talk about Milly's family. But of course, I'd spend my summers with my only uncle.

"Well, let's get this show on the rode." I say, smirking.

Milly and I go onto burning the one thing keeping this ghost, Sarah Jackson, here... Her old corpse in the basement. Oh God, was it dusty and old. We wrap the thing in cloth and start heaving it up the stairs. Damn thing was so disgusting... Less disgusting than a vampire, but still disgusting. We get towards the main hallway of the house when we get sent flying away.

"Ow!" I yell, once I hit the ground.

I hear an oof saying Milly hit the ground too.

"I was so not expecting that." I say, getting up.

"Hell, I wasn't either. You go burn that crap while I cover you." Milly says, getting her shotgun ready.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I mumble before hightailing outside, dragging the body.

I drag the corpse away anything flammable and start drenching it with gasoline. Shit I hope this burns fast. I take out my match box and strike it. I send the match falling to the soaked cloth and watch as the corpse starts to burn. I hear a gun shot and a great amount of swearing. I walk away from the fire and wait by our old school, black mustang, smirking.

"Damn it, I wasted one bullet." Milly says, pouting.

"Aw, poor baby." I say, giggling.

Milly sticks her tongue out at me, giggling too.

"Go call your uncle and ask him if he needs any help." She say, smiling and leaning on the car.

I start dialing Bobby's number, sighing slightly. I love hunting, but I hate the toll it takes. I hear the line pick up.

"Hey, Jessica." I hear Bobby say, making me groan.

"Bobby... I go by Scarlet now." I whine.

"You'll still always be my little Jessica, you should know that, but are you already done with the ghost?" He asks.

"Totally nailed it. Anything new you need me to do?" I ask.

"There's a friend of mine working all alone. He could probably use the help." Bobby says.

"Alright, where is he?" I ask.

~Time lapse: 4 hours~

We rent a motel room with two beds and stash some of our stuff in the rooms. Of course, we never take out guns with us.. Well, just a hand gun that we carry all the time.

"You want to shower first?" I ask Milly.

"Nah, you go." She says, laying on her stomach watch tv.

I smile and grab some clothes and head for the shower. I look at myself in the mirror before taking off my clothes. Both Milly and I have curly hair, but we have our differences. I have black hair, her hair color is burgandy. I have big green eyes, she has big light brown eyes. I'm just slightly tanner than her. But, hell, we both can get our share of guys hitting on us.

I take my Ipod out and start playing "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison. I undress and sing along to the song, taking a quick shower. God, how I love warm showers. After awhile I get out and stop the music from playing. I put on my tight black tank top and ripped skinny jeans with my black converse. I walk out of the bathroom.

"You're turn, cool cat." I say, smiling.

"Thanks, you better have not used all the hot water." Milly says.

"When have I ever done that?" I asked, innocently.

Milly rolls her eyes and scoffs before going into the bathroom and it's my turn to watch something on the tv. I hear someone try to open the door and I grab my hand gun, ready.

'_I wonder what bastard is gonna try and get in._'

The door opens and I see a familiar face from my teenaged years.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I groan.

"Well, if it isn't Je-" Dean starts.

"It's Scarlet, if you haven't heard by now." I say, glaring.

"Well, Scarlet, you gonna help me or not?" Dean asks, sitting in one of the chairs and placing his feet on the table.

"Yeah, once Milly gets out of the shower." I say, sitting back down on my bed.

Dean Winchester, the guy a lot of girls are after. Yeah, he's beyond cute or hot. He's damn right the perfect looking guy, but that doesn't mean I'll be swooning at his feet. I won't lie, but he does have amazing eyes and his lips look so perfect... I cough slightly. I really need to get my mind into business mode.

I look up and finally notice the cutie with Dean and smile.

'_Well Milly is gonna have a great time with this cutie_'

"And who are you, cutie." I ask, smiling.

"Um, Dean.. Is she talking to me?" The man asks.

"Yeah, she is. That's Castiel, an angel." Dean replies.

"Well, Castiel, I'm Scarlet Singer. And my friend that's showering, her name is Milly Orolei. I think I could hook you two up." I say, smirking.

"Um, I do not understand.." Castiel says, confused.

I giggle and turn to Dean.

"So, whats the job you're on?" I ask, going into my hunter mode.

"Well, we're looking for the archangel, Rafael. He kinda zapped Castiel here awhile ago." Dean says.

"So you got attacked by a ninja angel?" I ask, confused turning to Castiel

"Heh, thats what I said." Dean says, smiling.

"Oh great.. I'm lumped up with you.." I mumble.

"What" Dean asks.

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing at all.."

The shower turns off and Milly walks out, jeans on but still putting on her shirt. I cover Dean's eyes, being that he's closer to me. I notice Castiel's face is completely shocked and doesn't know where to look, making me laugh.

"You could have warned me!" Milly says, blushing and pulling her shirt completely down.

"You should've had your shirt completely on." I say, giggling.

"Um... Can you get off me?" I hear Dean say.

I look at him and finally realize how close we are. Hm... His lips look even more amazing this close... Wait.. What am I thinking. I shake my head and step away from him.

"Alright, since we're all here... What's the plan?" I ask.

"An officer here has seen him. We're gonna go and tell them he witnessed a warrior of God." Castiel said.

"Whoa there buddy. That isn't gonna work. They'll looke at you like you're insane." I say.

"Yeah, we, humans, we lie to get what we want." Dean says.

"Not all of us." Milly says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for some things. Others... Well, not that hard with the truth." I say, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiles back, before realizing what I meant and clears his throat. I giggle slightly and look at Milly.

"You interested?" I ask.

"Hell yeah I am." She says, smirking.

I get up and pour four cups of the whiskey from my bag. I hand one cup to everyone.

"Bottoms up everyone." I say, chugging my cup.

Dean looks at me and smirks. I smile.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" I ask, sweetly.

"More than you'll ever know." Dean says, downing his cup.

Milly nudges me and giggles. I roll my eyes, smiling. This might actually be a little fun.


End file.
